blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Airbike-Riding Benito Brother
Airbike-Riding Benito Brothers are Tom-Tom Gang enemies encountered in Blinx: The Time Sweeper. Appearance and Behavior Like most members Tom-Tom Gang and the Benito Brothers, Airbike-Riding Benito Benito Brothers dress like other other rank-file members of the gang. They wear sleeveless red and white striped shirts, blue pants, brown boots, yellow/orange gloves, a light green flight cap and red goggles. They all sport mustaches, much like their brother Ugo. Airbike-Riding Benito Brothers ride about on Airbikes, as means of transportation and raid operations. Their Airbikes allow them to fly, create Time Holes, and most importantly, suck up Time Crystals and Gold. Airbike-Riding Benito Brothers are tasked primary with looting during raid operations, as their Airbikes are capable of sucking up large amounts of Time Crystals and Gold relatively quickly. However, they will engage enemy forces if need be, which they do so by charging their Airbike at a threat, but only really if something is impeding on their primary mission. History Throughout Blinx's quest to rescue Princess Lena and save B1Q64, Blinx encountered many Airbike-Riding Benito Brothers throughout Time Square, the Déjà Vu Canals, Hourglass Caves, Forgotten City, Temple of Lost Time, Mine of Precious Moments, Everwinter and Forge of Hours, whom had been assigned to gather Time Crystals and Gold whenever discovered. Strategy Whenever the player encounters a large amount of Gold in an area, an encounter with an Airbike-Riding Benito Brother is highly likely. When the player approaches the Gold, a Time Hole will form and out will come a Airbike-Riding Benito Brother who will proceed to suck up all the Gold and Time Crystals for himself. Players can Pause in order to collect any Gold or Time Crystals before the Airbike-Riding Benito Brother arrives. Collecting all the goodies will not prevent him from arriving, but a Airbike-Riding Benito Brother will simply fly away if there are no goodies to loot. Airbike-Riding Benito Brothers are not very aggressive enemies, as they are more concerned with looting than combat, but they will charge the player if they get too close or impede their thieving operations. An Airbike-Riding Benito Brother, much like a Peeping Benito Brother, can not be killed; defeating them forces them to flee the stage. Hitting them three times results in the Airbike-Riding Benito Brother's Airbike to break, prompting them to hoist their Airbike onto their backs and to scurry away until they can create another Time Hole that they can jump into; hitting them a fourth time knocks the Airbike-Riding Benito Brother out, causing him to fall back into his Time Hole. Players can generally ignore these enemies if they choose so, but its better to take them out so they won't steal all the Gold and Time Crystals, plus whenever they take hits while their Airbike is operative, they drop valuable Time Crystals. Areas encountered Time Square *Time Square Stage 2 (1) Déjà Vu Canals *Déjà Vu Canals Stage 3 (1) Trivia *The Airbike-Riding Benito Brother is one of two enemies in Blinx the Time Sweeper that isn't a Time Monster, the other being Peeping Benito Brother. *The only world stage Airbike-Riding Benito Brothers can not be found in is Momentopolis. *Airbike-Riding Benito Brothers are encountered in each world stage (except Momentopolis) only once. Category:Benito Brothers Category:Blinx: The Time Sweeper enemies Category:Tom Tom Gang